Orochimaru's Other Side
by Newami
Summary: What happens when kabuto makes Orochimaru his slave for life? Rated M for Mature. Orochimaru X my own character
1. The Start of the Worst Day Ever

Orochimaru's Other Side

It was a day like any other. That is until Kabuto made Orochimaru his mortal slave for life. Where we are now is in Orochimaru's old throne room with him chained to the side of the throne like you would a dog. His collar was made up of super sharp spikes, but were they on the outside? No. They were inside his skin. So if he tried to go farther than the chain would allow him or Kabuto pulled on the chain Orochimaru would be in a lot of pain. Not to mention that when the collar was removed there would be large holes in his neck. So far Orochimaru had been beaten, raped, and whipped to the point that he could not take much more and still live.

"Newami, get in here!" Kabuto yelled so loud that the whole lair could hear.

"You called Kabuto-sama?" Newami asked.

"Yes, seeing how you are the best medic here, second only to me. I need you to go heal Orochimaru and have him back here in two hours." _He _said undoing the chain for the collar but leaving the collar on.

"Why two hours?" She asked.

"So that I have time to think of a very good way to break him" Kabuto replied as if it did not even bother him.

To Orochimaru though this was one of his worst nightmares. He coiled back in fear, had the look of horror in his eyes, and started shaking uncontrollably. He was all ready very bloody (heck, you could not tell where the cuts were he was so covered in blood) for when he was beaten and was scared of what the medic would do next.

Newami not wasting any time at all, carefully as she could she picked up Orochimaru and he clung as tightly to her as he could while he was shaking uncontrollably. It only got worse when they got out of the room Kabuto started laughing evilly. When they got back to her suite she put him on her bed and started healing him. His mouth was bleeding in several places and had many bruises all over his face. Four of his ribs were broken and one was cracked. Orochimaru was lucky that his lungs were still both ok. His legs had several cuts and bruises on them.

"Ok that should be good, but let me do a runthrough of you body just to make sure. Now hold still."

Orochimaru was so still it was like he was a statue. His body was ok until she got down near his manhood. There were several torn tissues and a lot of blood. He was up until just recently a virgin. Her hands started to glow medical green and he was not in pain there anymore.

"Does that fell better?" She asked He noded. She noticed that he was still shaking. "Come on you look like you need a nice relaxing bath." He noded again. "Wait here for just one moment." She left and suddly Orochimaru felt alone, very alone. He started shaking worse and worse with every second when suddly a tear came down his face because he thought she left him.

She came back out changed into a swimsuit she found Orochimaru shaking uncontrollably and crying silently to himself. Newami ran to Orochimaru to try to confort him. When she first got to him and touched he looked up quickly, saw who it was, and then started crying into her chest. "Shhhhh...It's ok. I'm right here. I won't leave you again. I promise." She kept saying conforting words like that over and over again until he started to calm down. When he looked up in to her eyes he saw that she meant that she would not leave him. But because of Kabuto she was not so sure that she meant it on the inside and the outside.

'Will she really stay with me or will she just use me like Kabuto did.' Orochimaru thought

"I will stay with you and protect you with my life as well as I can Orochimaru-sama" She answered the question that he was thinking. "Do you need anything else before we go take you to relax. We have an hour and a half left." He shook his head no."Ok then. Lets go." She took his hand and pulled him towards the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey this is Newami. This is my first fan fic EVER so please review and be nice Because this is my first fan fic EVER.**


	2. A Little Bit of Heaven in a Big Hell

Orochimaru's POV

When we got to the shower she let go of my hand and started to fill the tube with a water justu. When the tub was full she used a fire justu to heat the water up. Now the water was steaming. Newami put one finger in the water to check the tempture and smiled. She motioned for me to come over and I did so carefully as to not make her mad. When I got to her I already knew what she wanted me to do and started to undress. When all of my clothes were off I got in the tub and she folded up my cloths. I put my back against the side of the tub and started to breath in the steam to get rid of the sinus pressure that I just realized was immense. All of a sudden I felt a hand petting my head. I looked up and it was Newami. When she saw that I was looking at her she smiled. It was the sweetest smile that I had ever seen in my life. So innocent. So pure. I wondered if she knew what I had done before she got here. She couldn't have otherwise she would never treat me like this. Not even Kabuto the person that I used to trust the most was never this nice to me.

"Newami" I said only that to make sure that it was ok to talk because Kabuto told me that some of the people that he sent me with would not want me to talk and that he might be listening. She just looked at me waiting for me to keep going so I did. "Do you know anything about what I have done in the past before Kabuto-sama took over?" I waited for her to hit me or hurt me I some way bet it never came all that she did was take in a breath and talk

"Yes, I do know about how you were using people from your own village to do experiments on. I also know how you killed The Third Hokage and The Fourth Kazakage. I know that you were able to make Sasuke want to come to you by making him think that he needed to because he was so weak and then wanted to use him for one of your next bodies. I know a lot of the horrible things that you have done."

"Then why are you so nice to me?"

"Because right now I believe that you are getting more that what you deserve for doing all of those things. If I thought that you were getting too little I would inflict more myself. I you were getting just what you deserve then I would just stand by and laugh. But you are getting something that no one deserves, not even you. I want to help you as much as I can because you are still a living thing and no living thing should be treated this way."

"So the only reason that you are helping me is because you feel sorry for me?" I said. I thought that I already knew the answer but I was wrong.

"No, the reason that I am so nice to you is because when I saw you for the first time laying on the ground so helpless and weak. I knew that you needed someone who loves you. Orochimaru-sama I want to be that person. The person that you can always depend on and helps heal the pain. I don't want to be like Kabuto and only be there until I see an opening and take over. I want to be the person you thought that Kabuto was. The one person that you know will never betray you. I will be that person if you let me."

I did not know what to say I could tell that she meant that with every part of her. "Thank you." was all that I could say.

Normal POV

"You're welcome." She said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Your hair is really grimy. You really need your hair washed." She pushed his head under gently and expected him to come back up on his own, but when he didn't she grabbed his underarms and pulled him up. "You know that you can come up for air right? You don't think that I am the kind of person that you try and drown you do you?

Orochimaru just looked away. He did not want to answer because that is exactly what he thought. "Oh my gosh. That really is what you thought. Orochimaru-sama, did you not hear anything that I just said? I would never do that."

Newami's POV

_' I would never think that he thought that low of me. I love him and I want to help him.' _I looked into his eyes and i could see the hurt in them. I knew that they were because of the fact that he thought that I was trying to drown him. I hated seeing him like that. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. It was one of the few things that I knew I could do to make him feel better. "Orochimaru-sama, as long as you are with me you dont ever have to worry about me getting mad at anything you do. I love you and could never get mad at you."

I could feel him start to squirm because of what I said. I let go of him and grabed the shampoo bottle. I poured some into my hand and started to lather it in his hair. He started to relax as I worked the shampoo into his hair. Now that all of his hair washed I need to find a way to get it out without him thinking that I am going to hurt him.

"Orochimaru-sama, I am going to dunk your head back under to get the shampoo out. You might want to take a big breath because it could take a minute, but if you need to come up at anytime you may. I will tap you twice on the sholder when i am done. Okay?" Orochimaru nodded in reply, took a big, breath and went under. I started to work the shampoo out of his hair. He was relaxing more and more every second. I finished quickly and tapped his sholder twice.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" I said smiling at how relived he looked. "Do you feel any better now?" All Orochimaru looked like he could do is nod. "Good. Well, now that your hair is washed we need to do your body. Now, since it is your body you can choose. Do you want me to wash your body or do you want to?"

Orochimaru only looked at me like I was insane. "You-your letting me choose?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I let you choose. It's your body."

"O-ok, if i can choose then I would like to wash my body, but please don't leave. I don't like feeling alone."

* * *

**OK. This is the end of the second chapter. It would have been longer, but I had 87 hits and only 3 reviews, 3 alerts, and 3 favs. This time I want 10 reveiws or I will not update. Thank you to those who have reveiwed. I loved to get them. I am deeply sorry that you three have to suffer because of the others. I can't wait to get those 10 reviews so that I can update this story. I love to update and write more but if I am not going to be appreatted then I will keep my story to myself. So, talk to your friends and have them review. Love to heart from you and what you think. You guys are my insporation. Keep up the good work. Newami**


	3. Author

Dear Readers,

I have decided that I have lost my muse totally for this story, but, I don't want to see this story die. I have now put the story up for adoption. Anyone who wants the story may have it. The adopting will be first come first serve. Just message me if you want more information. I would be happy to help you. Please, I love this story. I just can't write on it anymore. I have no time and no idea what to put. I would help with anything needed. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Newami :)


End file.
